A Flashy Performance
by FaerieFlit
Summary: A short parodie; One of my 'lesser' fics, but funny none the less. -A wee bit of yaoi implications-


The day was hot and steamy as the pilots of Gundam Wing, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Shenlong and Gundam Sandrock lounged by the pool. "You know, maybe we should just go the arcade or something." Duo whined. "Its so HOT out here, and the pool isn't very cool." The others nodded. The water was burning up. Steam rose off the surface from sitting in the sun all day.

"I agree with Duo." Quatre nodded, his fluffy golden locks bouncing around vigorously.

"Well, not the arcade." Wufei stated his dislike of the cheap games that were not even close to as good as flying his lovely Shenlong.

There was an uneasy silence. "I got it!" Duo leapt up. "Lets go to Relena's! She's got that HUGE pool inside her mansion that can be set at any temp!"

"Drop that idea." Heero frowned in disgust. "No one here can stand to be around her." 

"I don't mind." Quatre chirped.

"Me neither," Trowa whispered, thinking of the great big pool.

No comment from Wufei; just a snort.

"That settles it," Duo laughed. "To Relena's!" He turned around to run for the house, but somehow ended up falling into the pool. Everyone turned to look at Heero.

"Just stretching," he murmured, legs out in front of him.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute!" Duo laughed on the phone as Wufei drove down the huge mile-long driveway. Quatre dug around in the seats of the car.

"Hey, look guys!" He pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

Trowa observed the bag casually and stuck a hand down under his seat cushion. "Let me see what I can find," He said in his soft monotone. He gazed triumphantly as his fist closed around something and he yanked it out. Blushing, he put it back under the seat. 

"What did ya find?" Quatre inquired, chucking M&M's at Heero, who snatched the bag and dropped it in the seat pocket. Quatre sniffed. 

"Ummm.....Nothing." Trowa smiled, with red cheeks.

"All right!" Duo said when he got off the phone. "We have the pool to ourselves!" Quatre clapped, followed by Trowa.

Not long after they arrived, they were greeted by Relena's servants and maids. 

"Oh, Heero! You came to save me and take me away from this horrible place!" Relena flew out the door, and into Heero's arms, who politely pushed her away. 

She dragged the five pilots inside to the huge pool, and went to put on her swimsuit. 

"You said we'd be alone." Heero growled at Duo, who sweatdropped.

Duo skittered away and climbed up onto the waterslide, ignoring the caretaker's warning. "Blastoff!" He cried as he pushed down. The slide was slick and he went barreling down with incredible speed. He hit the water with loud splash, and surfaced with bright red cheeks. He gave the servant an apologetic smile and grabbed his swim trunks, which had splashed up onto the side of the pool.

Wufei thought he'd try the whirlpool, and snapped on his goggles. Jumping in, he found himself sucked down a tube and spit back up on the far side of the pool. Unfortunately, it was right under Trowa.

"Trowa!" Quatre shouted at the limp form floating on the surface. 

"Owww..." Trowa moaned, grimacing. Wufei gave the two a guilty look and disappeared to the bottom.

"Heero!" Relena gasped, sliding out onto the deck. She was wearing a tini tiny bikini and holding two strawberry shakes. She gave one to Heero, who rolled his eyes and handed it to Duo. Duo looked surprised, but took it.

A few minutes later, a loud "Ahhh!..." Could be heard coming from Wufei. " IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, MAXWELL!" Duo yelped as Wufei shoved him into the pool, and went to clean the shake out of his shorts.

"Here, Heero, because that mean old Duo took yours." Relena handed Heero another shake, and went to get some sandwiches. Heero gave the shake to the golden retriever that the gardener owned. When she got back, Relena screamed and kicked the whimpering dog into the pool. "Filthy mutt!" She cried. "How dare you drink Heero's shake!" He whimpered once more before running dripping through the door. 

"Hey, everybody, listen up!" Duo cried from the opposite side of the pool. "Lets have a high-dive contest!" Trowa grinned widely and Quatre jumped up and down. They lined up by the high-dive's ladder that led up to the board.

Heero decided to go first. He climbed the tall ladder and rose up on the board. Closing his eyes, he ran and jumped, doing a summersault. All the way down he rolled over and over, then straightened up and hit the water with a 'SPLASH!'.

Duo went next, and decided to do it with a life saver around his waist. The little pink life saver squeaked as he turned it around, testing it. Unexpectedly, he ran and jumped. "Watch!" he cried as he leapt into the air, and began to fall. About half way down, he suprisingly rid himself of the pink life saver and split the surface gracefully. Everyone applauded. 

"Oh, me! Me!" Relena cried. She scrambled up the ladder, and stood poised atop the board. She bounced up and down testily, then took off into the air. She had made halfway down when her strapless bathing suit top decided to leave her. It came flying off, giving the five Gundam pilots and frail old caretaker a pretty good view of what the top had hid. Especially the two divers in the water already. She came up gasping for air, four feet away from Duo, who was holding the tiny bikini top up for all to see. behind him, Heero smirked and the other gundam pilots stood stock still. She looked from Duo's laughing eyes to Heero's smug expression, then screamed _very_ loudly and brought her arms up to cover her chest. She snatched the dangling top from Duo's hands and dove to the bottom. When she surfaced, she had put it back on, and climbed out of the pool, shaking with rage. 

"You perverts! Bastards! How could you!" She screamed as she stomped out. There was an amused silence floating around, and that finally gave way to a hoard of laughter from the five pilots.

Suddenly, the remaining three pilots by the ladder all wanted to be the judge. "I wonder who wins the contest?" Trowa smirked, looking from Duo to Heero to the door in which Relena had exited.

"Relena! Relena!" Quatre and Wufei cried, clapping very loudly.

"Yes, that was a very brilliant and _flashy_ performance," With that, everyone broke out laughing uncontrollably, and went to raid the icebox. Well, except for Duo; he disappeared through the door where Relena had left. 

Heero herded the other gundam pilots into the car, and began to step in himself. _But wait, _he thought,_ where's Duo?_

"Wait for me!!!" Came the familiar voice, as Duo came tearing down the stairs of Relena's mansion, the Peacecraft running after him. He was wearing a frilly purple bikini and clutching his swimming trunks in the other hand. 

"Get back here, you pervert!" Relena cried, as he jumped into the car. 

"Nice," Wufei said as he pulled a strap and let go, smacking Duo's back. 

"Ouch!" Duo yelled. "Just hit the gas!" Heero floored it and they swerved out of the lawn, leaving black streaks on the grass.

No one questioned where he had disappeared to after Relena's scene by the pool. 


End file.
